


Ooh Mister Solo

by JackyMedan



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Ooh Mister X meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 21:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14341713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyMedan/pseuds/JackyMedan
Summary: A Man From U.N.C.L.E. version of Kate Beaton's "Ooh Mister Darcy" comic.





	Ooh Mister Solo

**Author's Note:**

> So a few years ago I already made [a due South version of this meme](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2219217), and I still had the psd file lying around with all the layers so I basically edited that version into an mfu one (which still meant I had to redraw most things, but it still saved me some work :').. ) so.. yeah. this exists now...

**Bonus version:**


End file.
